


My Guardian Angel Bean

by thesquirrelqueer



Category: Phandom
Genre: AU, Amazingphil - Freeform, Angel!Phil, Angst, Anxiety, Demon AU, KickThePj - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, angel au, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesquirrelqueer/pseuds/thesquirrelqueer
Summary: Dan is always getting into near death experiences. Phil is his boyfriend who he lives with. Phil is an angel. He is Dan's guardian angel. But Dan doesn't know that...





	1. Chapter 1

Dan's POV

A cool breeze ruffled my hair. The sky was black as I walked along the road, illuminated by London city lights. In the distance, I heard the roar of thunder and a flash of lightning on the horizon.

I'd had a pretty rough day. The sleeve of my leather jacket had been torn when I got it stuck in a train door. The sleeve ripped at the shoulder, making it practically unwearable.

As I headed for home, I saw a shiba inu lying on the corner near my apartment. I love dogs and went to pet it,when the dog attacked me for no reason, raking its claws across my face and drawing blood. This is why I should never leave the house. 

As I ran toward the door of the apartment, I tripped on my own shoe lace and collapsed onto the pavement. A few pieces of gravel found their way into my cut and stung like you wouldn't believe. Just at that moment, a bolt of lightning stuck a nearby tree, causing it to fall a few feet in front of me.

Getting up and dusting myself off, I watched the window of my apartment as a figure retreated from view. I knew it was my boyfriend Phil waiting for me to arrive home.

I walked towards the door, holding my face. It swung open and there he was. Phillip Lester. He was a sight for sore eyes. His smile lit up the dark street behind me, his blue eyes sparkling like stars. Then his smile faltered when he saw what had happened to my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil's POV

Why did these things always happen to Dan? I thought as I watched him from the window, nearing the place lightning was about to strike. I always had to protect him from something, even if it included hurting him just a little.

I flicked my wrist and made Dan seemingly trip over nothing. Then the lightning struck. My work here is done, I thought as I retreated from the window to go downstairs and greet Dan by the door.

I swung open the door, ready to envelop my squish in a bone crushing hug. My smile faded when I saw obvious claw marks across the side of his face.

"Danny, what happened?" I asked, pulling him inside and running for the first aid kit.

"I was a meme attacked by a meme" he answered, but I was not really sure what he meant by that.

I took an alcohol wipe from the kit and pushed Dan into a chair. Straddling him, I cleaned his wound, picking bits of gravel out as well. Then, after it was clean, I examined it further.

The mark was made up of three lines going from his eye to his mouth on the left side of his face. The cut was deep, and Dan was definitely in need of stitches. I got a needle out of the kit and threaded it carefully.

"What are you doing?" He asked moving away from me and squirming around underneath me.

"It needs patching up, Danny" I pushed his head against the chair so he wouldn't move. Then I took the needle and carefully began to sew.

Dan screamed out in pain, so I stopped for a moment and silenced him with a kiss. "It'll be over soon, I promise."

When I had finished stitching him up, I lifted him out of his chair and carried him to his bedroom. Dan was about as tall as I was, but he was extremely light. I opened the door to his bedroom and gingerly placed him on the bed.

"Are you alright now, Danny?"

"Now that I'm with you, yeah."

I helped Dan take off his shirt for bed. Then his pants. Dan liked to sleep almost naked.

I tucked in my squish, then climbed in as well. He laid his head on my chest and I played with his hair until his breathing slowed and I knew he was asleep.

"I love you so much Danny." I whispered. A smile crossed my face as I listened to his breathing."I'm glad you were my assignment." After that, I slowly drifted into a dream world.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan's POV

I awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes wafting in from the kitchen. I felt a pain in the side of my face and remembered the events of the night before. How Phil had cared for him. How gentle he had been.

I sat up carefully as to not disrupt the stitches. The Haru pillow next to me was soaked with saliva. Ew. Did I drool? Gross.

There was a knock at the door and I sat up straighter. "Come in Phil."

"Morning D-slice" Phil said as he came in with a plate piled high with warm syrupy pancakes. "Thought you might want breakfast in bed." He said as he slid into bed next to me.

"Phil, you really don't have to do this, I'm fine. But I do want pancakes. Pass me a fork"

Phil handed me a fork and began to eat from the stack as well.

"What's on the agenda for today, Philly?" I said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"I have a video that I'm gonna film today. Maybe after I film you could give me editing tips?" 

Ah yes, editing tips. The greatest euphemism created by their fans. "Maybe if I'm up to it" I said with a wink.

The rest of the morning we wasted away watching Magi in the living room. 

{}

"Hey guys!" I heard Phil say from his bedroom. "You won't believe what's been happening..." Hearing Phil's voice as he spoke to his audience was extremely soothing, and was great background noise as I sat in my browsing position on Tumblr.

Every once in a while, I would hear him say something really funny and laugh so loud, you could probably hear it in the video.

"Gooood bye!" I heard Phil say a little while later. He came back into the room and said "Editing tips?"

"Editing tips?"

We spent the couple of hours actually editing the video. We used the computer in my room because it was easier. There were a few times that I couldn't help myself from putting in comic sans. After a day of working, it was time to sit back and do a liveshow on YouNow.

"Hey guyssss." I said to open. After tweeting about it, I lifted up my laptop "hey guys and welcome to the liveshow" "hey guys and welcome to the liveshow" it echoed.

Dan what happen to your face? Why is there a bandage on your face? What's on your face? All the comments said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I said. "It's just a scratch from when I was attacked by a shibe." And I began to tell my audience the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan's POV

"Dan! We're going out to dinner with Peej, is that alright?" Ah yes, PJ. I didn't really like him. He had a strange aura to him. Whenever he was around, Phil acted differently and accidents happened more often. Like the one time when we went out to dinner, and Phil was silent for most of the meal and only spoke up to scream in horror as I choked on a chip. Pj was no help in that situation, but Phil gave me the heimlich so everything was alright.

"Peej? Sure he can come over" What was I saying? My mouth had seemed to move without me controlling it. I sighed and went back to playing Star Wars on my phone.

Phil came into the living room wearing a red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up."Go get your shoes on, we're leaving in five."

"You always look attractive in plaid" I said as I got up and walked towards him. After I put on my shoes, I wrapped my arms around him, nestling my face into his chest.

"Ready to go?" He said, stroking my hair.

"Let's go." I murmured, my voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt. Phil pushed me off of him, keeping his hands on my shoulders and I leaned forward for a kiss. Our lips met for a brief moment then he drew back.

"Not now, we'll be late" He grabbed my hand and we walked out the front door of the apartment together.


	5. Chapter 5

Phil's POV

As we left our apartment behind us, the sky began to darken. A few drops of rain hit the concrete. " We have to hurry." I said, using my arms to cover my head. The rain began to come down more forcefully.

"My hair!" Screamed Dan as the two of us ran down the street, hand in hand. Dan almost dragged me along the road. For someone who never exercised and got tired even running to catch a bus, when his straightened hair was on the line, Dan could probably run a marathon.

We bounded down the road towards the restaurant, the rain now turning from a slight drizzle to buckets pouring from the sky. With a final burst of speed, we made it through the entrance of the restaurant. We were soaking wet.

"My hair..." Whined Dan, pulling at his now extremely curly locks. The Hobbit hair was back. I loved it when he looked like that. It reminded me of lazy days and when we went to Jamaica so long ago.

Dan shook his hair out like a dog. In the process, he got me and the vestibule wet. Well, wetter than I already was. We walked in, our shirts sticking to us.

"We have a reservation" I said to the hostess. She look at me with a flirtatious smile.

"You boys got dates comin' to meet ya?" She said with a wink. I could tell by her accent that she was definitely not from London. She was definitely new around here, most likely from the states. 

I awkwardly wrapped my arm around Dan. "Ummmm... We're kinda together." The hostess's face fell. She blushed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. It must have been so awkward for me to be flirting with you while you're obviously not interested in me and you're with someone else. Gosh, this is so awkward!" She started to fan her face with her hand.

"It's a common misconception." Replied Dan. "Most people wouldn't expect two guys as dashing as us to be gay." At that, Dan sassily flipped his wet hair.

"You dork." I said pressing my face closer to his.

"Nerd" he replied. The hostess was standing there watching us.

"Umm, excuse me, but what was your reservation under?" She was looking at a list on a clipboard now.

"Howlter." We said at the same time. We always argued about who's last name to use. It was Dan's idea to use the last name of the sim we created. It worked out well.

"Howlter, Howlter" she mumbled. "Ah yes Howlter, party of three. Right this way." She led us to a table in the back.


	6. Chapter 6

Dan's POV

I tapped my hand nervously on the table. Something felt off. Phil was next to me and immediately saw something was wrong.

"Danny?" He asked, his voice soft and gentle. "Are you okay?" He placed his hand gingerly on my leg. My breathing began to quicken. I felt like my heart was in my throat. I had no idea what was happening.

"Something's not right Phil. We need to leave, right now." I stammered. I couldn't breathe. The sound of the other diners was deafening in my ears.

I squeezed my eyes tight, trying to calm myself. To no avail.

"Call PJ." I managed to spit out. "Tell him. Canceled plans." My heart was pounding in my ears.

Phil acted quickly. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my seat. The clashing of silverware echoed behind us. Not forks and spoons, but long, sharp steak knives. And one of them was imbedded in the chair where I had been sitting moments before.

I stared at the knife in disbelief. Is this what could have happened? I pondered.

"That's our sign to leave." Phil added. Grabbing me by the arm, he pulled me through the maze of tables to the door. I was numb. I couldn't speak. I was that close to death. Sure it had happened before, but never after something like an anxiety attack.

As we left the restaurant behind, we bumped into a figure. In the dim street light, we made out a few of his features. PJ. A flash of disappointment glinted in his eyes, barely noticeable. He saw the state I was in and his face changed to pity.

"What happened? Are we not going to dinner anymore?" He laid a hand on my shoulder. "You okay, Dan?" His hand was like a weight. Nothing at all like Phil's. I shrugged it off.

"Dan isn't feeling well, so we're heading home." I leaned my weight onto Phil, trusting him to keep me upright. My eyes stared into nothingness.

"Alright then. Feel better Dan. Maybe some other time." PJ watched us trudge home on the rain soaked streets. He frowned and turned away, his mood sour.


	7. Chapter 7

Phil's POV

As soon as we crossed the threshold of the apartment, Dan collapsed onto the ground. Oh no. That meant he was having another existential crisis. I closed the door and sat down beside him, stroking his hair.

"You okay Dan?" I said. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Death is inevitable. Why do we exist if we're just born to die? What is existence?" He mumbled through the carpet that his face was smushed into.

I laid down on the floor next to him. "We exist to be happy. To laugh and smile." I leaned close towards his face. "To love." My face was inches from his now. Removing his face from the carpet, he looked at me. "And to be loved." We were so close I could see that there were infinite shades of brown in his eyes. "And you are." I rested my forehead against his.

"But why? Why am I loved? Why should I be?" His breaths became quicker and he began to start crying. "All I do is almost get myself killed and then make #relatable funny stuff about it. Why would anyone love me?" Dan's face was becoming wet with tears.

"Dan!" I cried, wrapping my arms around him. "I love you, because your laugh is like music. Because of the cute way your hair curls when it gets wet. Because of that little sad dimple you get when you smile. The way your eyes light up when you're happy. How loving you are. How you can keep moving forward even when things are bad." I wiped the tears from his face. "I love you for all those 3am conversations and 3 hour breakfasts back in Manchester. And for you staying with me when I was scared and you were brave. For all the little things. Because you're you. And I love you"

I kissed him on the lips. At first, he was about to pull back, but he stopped himself and gave into it. Tears were still streaming down his face, making both our faces wet. The longer it went, the less he cried, until there were no more tears or sadness left. Only passion. After either a million years or five seconds, we broke apart and just lay there, staring into each other's eyes. 

After a few minutes of silence, Dan spoke. "I love you too, Phil"


	8. Chapter 8

Dan's POV

"Phil?" I shouted across the apartment. "Did you leave the straightener plugged in?"

"Yeah, but I was just waiting for it to heat up." Phil shouted back from the kitchen. "I'll get back to it in a minute!" I moved the hot piece of metal onto the counter. I went over to bathtub and turned on the water. As I waited for the bath to fill up, I added some bubbles to give it a more relaxing affect.

Looking in the mirror, I psyched myself up for a half hour alone with my own thoughts. How terrifying. Yet, oddly satisfying.

I stripped down and slowly made my way into the bath. The water was hot and practically burned my skin, but I forced myself to sit amidst the bubbles to relax. Just me, my thoughts, and the smell of raspberry kiss shampoo. I grabbed the bottle and began to wash my hair. Which was my first mistake. I put way too much shampoo in my hand and accidentally got some in my eyes.

"Ahhhh! It's the kiss of death!" I screamed, flailing around in the tub. "It burns!" I tried to splash water in my eyes to wash out the soap, but that only made it worse because the water was filled with soapy bubbles.

"Dan!" I heard Phil scream from across the apartment, then his frantic footsteps towards the bathroom door. Desperate to get the horrible soap from my eyes, I reached towards the counter and grabbed what I thought was a towel. It wasn't. What felt like a bolt of lightning shuddered through my body, a more excruciating pain than I had ever experienced before. Then, darkness and nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

Phil's POV

"Dan!" I shrieked as I dropped the box of cereal I was eating out of. I could hear Dan's screams from the bathroom. "I'm coming!" Faster than I had ever run before, I bounded through the house and burst through the bathroom door. A nightmarish sight met my eyes.

There lay Dan, naked in the bathtub, the hair straightener in his hand. He wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing. 

I collapsed onto the tiled floor. How? How could this have happened? I let my guard down for one minute... "No... This can't be happening. I-I can't have failed." I spoke through a sob. "I had one job, and that was to p-protect you, and I f-failed. I'm so sorry Bear." I took his hand in mine and cried. I cried until it felt like I'd run out of tears.

I don't know what compelled me to do it, but I started to sing, my voice cracking from tears. "Do you remember the time when we first met at the train station? Do you remember the time when I said I loved you in the snow? Do you remember the time when I kissed you on the Manchester Eye? Do you remember the times? Back in 2009?"

I dragged Dan's body out of the bathtub and laid it out on the floor. I fell on top of him and sobbed onto his chest.

From Dan's chest, a light appeared. I didn't see it at first because of my tears, but soon the light became stronger and stronger until the entire room was flooded in it.

"W-what's happening?" I said as Dan's lifeless form began to float upward. The light seemed to explode out of him, and then disappear. He dropped back onto the floor. His eyes flickered opened and I saw that there was life in them once again.

"Yes I remember the time when we first met at the train station." He croaked, coughing and sputtering. "Yes I remember the time when you said you loved me in the snow. I remember the time when you kissed me on the Manchester Eye. Yes, I remember the times back in 2009."

"Dan!" I threw myself onto him, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "I thought you were a goner."

"I thought I was too. I'm glad I wasn't." He smiled. Then looked down to realize he was completely naked. "Ummmm... I should go get dressed." He said blushing and awkwardly trying to cover himself up.

"Why get dressed when you can do other things..." I said, pulling him up and dragging him towards the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Dan's POV

For a guy who was legally dead a few minutes ago, I'd never felt so alive. I felt like I could run a marathon, or climb a freaking mountain. But I wouldn't have done either because Phil was dragging me towards the bedroom.

He opened the door to my room and didn't even bother to turn on the main light. Instead, he turned on the fairy lights that surrounded the bed, giving the room more of a romantic atmosphere. He pushed me onto the bed and began to undress himself.

"Just be gentle okay?" I told him as I lay sprawled out waiting for him.

"I'll try." He said as he began to quickly unbutton his pants. Then, we were both naked, nothing between us.

"Are you ready?" He asked tenderly.

"Yes" I answered, bracing myself. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I said as I pressed my face into the Haru pillow.

We both got redressed because the mood was now dead. As we trudged towards the door, I realized we were wearing each other's shirts. What a big give away to whoever was on the other side of the door that we had sex. Or almost did at least.

We opened the door and there was PJ. His face fell when he saw me. "You're supposed to be dead." He spat.


	11. Chapter 11

Phil's POV

"Woah woah woah let's not get hasty here" I said placing myself between the two of them. PJ was giving Dan a death stare. "PJ, what do you mean by that?"

"He should be dead." He said pointing his finger at Dan. "There's no possible way he could survive being electrocuted. Or being stabbed. Or struck by lightning. Or choking." He clenched his fists. "Or hitting his head on concrete. Being poisoned. Crashing a car. Boy, you must have one hell of a guardian angel looking out for you." His jaw was clenched an there was a look of immense hatred in his eyes.

"Yeah, he does. Me." I said, grabbing Dan's arm behind me.

"I guess some things, you gotta do yourself." His eyes flickered to black and he pulled out a knife and thrust it in Dan's direction.

"No!" I shrieked, grabbing his armed hand and pushing him away from Dan. We struggled for a minute, then I made him drop his weapon.

"Bare hands it is" he said, lunging towards him. He was like a rabid animal. He tackled Dan to the floor and wrapped his fingers around his throat. I pried him off of Dan, and shoved him to the ground.

"If you want to kill Dan, you'll have to kill me too." I huffed as I watched him on the ground.

"Fair enough." He replied. Using his legs, he knocked me to the ground and suddenly, it was my throat that his fingers were around.

Gasping for air, I threw him off of me and ran upstairs, trying to put as much distance as possible between he and Dan. I could hear him screaming insults and curses the likes of I had never heard and I hoped I would never hear again. I still kept running. But soon I realized Dan had gotten up and was racing up the stairs behind us. Seeing that there was no way I could keep him far enough away, I pinned PJ to the ground. But he was too strong. He shoved me off, and I stumbled and broke through the glass of the window behind me. We were on the top floor.

"Phil!" Dan cried as he saw me start falling.


	12. Chapter 12

Dan's POV

Time seemed to stop as I saw the look of fear on his face as glass shattered behind him. And then he was falling.

So this was how the world of Dan and Phil would end. Not with us growing too old for our channels, or having a fallout. But with blood splattered on the pavement of the streets of London.

Tomorrow's newspaper would have his obituary written in black ink like blood on the pages. Philip Michael Lester, 29. British Youtuber and Radio show host was found dead last night in front of his house, having had fallen from a great height. He will be severely missed by his millions of followers, his mom, his dad, his brother Martyn Lester, and his significant other, Dan Howell.

Most of all by Dan Howell. How could I possibly move on from this? Phil had been so much more than a boyfriend to me. He had been a best friend, a soul mate, my other half, even a savior. How was I going to deal with things like existential crises without him by my side? How was I going to be able to function without my little ray of sunshine?

You know how at weddings they say 'til death do us part? I wish I could've gotten to say that to him. We could've been married, and maybe adopted kids together. We could've been a family. We could've had a future together, grown old together. If it weren't for PJ and that stupid window. There was no way it would be humanly possible for Phil to survive that fall. And there was nothing I could do to save him. It was too late.


	13. Chapter 13

Phil's POV

Before I could tell what was happening, I was falling. I could hear Dan screaming my name from inside. Hear the heartbroken tone of his voice. This isn't the end. I wanted to yell back at him. I wanted to tell him everything would be okay, but my body was numb. But I still knew there was a way.

I could risk my secret for Dan. After years of keeping myself undercover, I could do it for him. I wouldn't do it just to save myself. I'd let myself die if it meant keeping that secret. But some things are more important than stupid secrets.

I was nearing the ground now. Last chance. I thought. I had already made my decision. A foot from the ground, I exposed my secret. As if made out of light itself, a pair of wings formed themselves on my back. Barely brushing the ground I soared upward. It felt good to be able to fly again. I didn't care that people in the streets were gawking. The only thing I cared about was saving Dan.

Shooting up like a cork from a bottle, I reached the window to see PJ hovering over Dan, his hand raised ready to strike. "Get away from him you bastard!" I screeched, flying in through the broken window and knocking him down.

"Phil you're alive!" Dan cried, tears of joy and of earlier sadness staining his cheeks. I wasn't paying attention to him. The only thing on my mind was was killing PJ.

"Come and get me!" PJ cackled, exposing a pair of tattered leather wings like those of a bat and diving out the window.

I unfurled my own and chased him into the dark night.


	14. Chapter 14

Phil's POV

I soared above the streets after PJ. I flapped my wings as hard as I could in order to catch up to him. We collided in midair, and dropped a few feet as the force of out collision momentarily knocked the wind out of us and from under us. Regaining control of our flight, I began to punch PJ in any part of his body I could aim.

"Stay. Away. From. Him. You. Bastard." I screamed, emphasizing each word with a punch. I was out for blood now.

After getting over the shock of me being so violent, PJ started to fight back. We grappled in midair for a few moments, then with a powerful strike to his chest, something changed in PJ. His eyes became their usual green and filled with fear.

"Please. Don't. Mercy! Mercy!" He cried. I stopped my fist mid-punch. What just happened? Was this the PJ I had known all these years, the creative, smart guy who wouldn't hurt a fly? Or an illusion made by the demon to stop me from hurting an innocent friend?

A second later, the blackness of his eyes returned. Seeing this danger, I started to make my way back towards the window. "Don't listen to him!" PJ yelled, his voice distorted. What the hell? I flew even farther away because suddenly PJ began to shake and flail as if he couldn't control his body. He was screaming and clawing at his own flesh.

"Leave me alone!" He screeched.

"I'll never leave, you'll never get rid of me!" The distorted voice screamed back. I could only watch in horror.

Then, I realized what was happening. PJ wasn't a demon. He was being possessed by one. And there was only one way to save him, myself, and Dan: Exorcism.


	15. Chapter 15

Dan's POV

I had absolutely no idea what the fuck just happened. In the past almost hour, I had been electrocuted, almost had sex, found out one of my friends was a demon and was trying to kill me, and found out that my boyfriend was a literal angel. It had been a strange day.

And now he had left me on the floor while he was fighting Pj in an intense air battle or something. I wanted to help him, but being human, I couldn't exactly join Phil in aerial combat. So I waited for him.

It wasn't a long wait, as a few moments later he flew back in through the window.

"Dan!" He said wrapping his arms around me. "I know it's been weird I'll explain everything later. But for now, you have to listen to my instructions." His face grew serious. "I need you to go to my room and look in the chest in front of my bed. Wrapped in a sweater you will find a black book. Bring it with you outside. Turn to page 561 and read the 2nd paragraph." He grabbed my shoulder and stared into my eyes. "Please listen, this is important. I have to go. I love you." He kissed me on the forehead and jumped back out the window.

Okay then. I'm not gonna question it. I slowly got up and made my way to Phil's bedroom. There was his wooden chest. I'd always wondered what was really inside of it. I had always assumed it was props for videos. Maybe this was why he never let me look inside.

I opened the chest to find that I was half right. I rummaged through countless fake mustaches, wigs, and girl's clothing until I found a book wrapped in a grey sweater.

Carefully, I unwrapped the book. It was made of black leather and had strange runes on the cover. It seemed extremely creepy and had an aura that made it seem like it was absorbing the light around it.

I open the book and peaked at a few of the pages. There were all sorts of Latin incantations and crude drawings of monsters with two heads and people flipped inside out. I decided it was best not to look through any more of this satanic book.

I realized I was wasting precious time dilly dallying by trying to read it. I put the book under my arm and carried it to the front door of the apartment. I psyched myself up for whatever was about to happen and turned the doorknob.


	16. Chapter 16

Phil's POV

PJ was going ballistic by now. He was about 50ft above the concrete, writhing around and screaming in two different voices. There were nail marks down his face that we bleeding. He was trying to destroy himself.

I flew behind him a grabbed both of his arms to save him from further harm. He twisted and screamed at me to let him go, but I held fast. I pinned his arms against his sides and held the rest of his body in a vice-like grip with my arms.

In an attempt to escape, he sunk his teeth into my arm, drawing blood. I ignored the pain and focused on restraining him.

"Dan!" I shouted, breathless from holding the still struggling PJ. "Where are you?!"

I heard a door below us burst open. Dan ran out into the middle of the road with the book and riffled through the pages. When he reached page 561, he stopped. He looked up at us in the sky.

"Read the goddamn paragraph Dan!" I yelled. Dan looked down at the inked page before him and began to shout.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus...!" PJ began to thrash around harder than he had before. His legs kicked and flailed about. He did not enjoy what was happening.

PJ spoke with the distorted voice again. "No! I won't let you. This meat suit is mine! Mine!" Dan continued yelling in Latin down on the pavement.

"...Ergo, omnis legio diabolica...!" PJ's eyes rolled back in his head and he began to foam at the mouth. Instead of struggling, he started to shake violently. I decided maybe it wasn't the best idea to do an exorcism from the air. I descended to the ground and stood holding onto PJ.

"...Secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos! "Dan finished. PJ's body went limp.


	17. Chapter 17

Dan's POV

Wait, since when could I speak fluent Latin? I remember looking down at the page and being able to pronounce every syllable perfectly. I'd never spoken Latin in my life. There was no explanation to it, other than the fact that the author was too lazy to explain it. ("Hey! I am not lazy!") Yes you are. ("am not!") Are too! ("Fine. Just shut up so I can get on with the story")

Phil was holding PJ's unconscious form across the street from me. I ran over to the two of them.

"What happened to him?" I panted. Boy, was I out of shape. I really needed to exercise more. But that means effort, so probably not.

"Demonic possession. We need to get him inside." Phil attempted to lift PJ up but he was too heavy. Seeing his struggle, I grabbed PJ's armpits and lifted him. Phil grabbed his legs. We tried to seem as unsuspecting as possible as we carried our friend across the street and in through the front door.

"Take him to my room." I huffed. God, what had PJ been eating? He weighed a ton.

"Easy does it." Phil said as we lowered him onto the bed. For the first time, I got to get a good look at him. His skin was almost paper white and he was sweating profusely. All over his body, there were claw marks and most were bleeding. I touched my own face remembering the dog that attacked me a few weeks earlier. There was still a scar from it.

"Get me a wet cloth and the first aid kit, stat." Phil demanded. I hurriedly obeyed his orders, running to the bathroom and grabbing a washcloth. While I soaked it in water, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a wreck. Not as much as PJ, but still a wreck. There were bruises starting to form from PJ's fingers around my throat. There was a cut above my eyebrow from the broken glass. My hair was full on hobbit from sweating so much.

Once the washcloth was wet, I grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet and hurried back to my room. Phil was sitting and checking PJ's pulse when I walked in.

"Still alive." He confirmed, taking the washcloth from me and laying it on PJ's forehead. "Nurse, give me a cotton ball and a bottle of rubbing alcohol." I almost laughed at him calling me a nurse, but realized it was the wrong time when your friend was literally dying.

I handed him the cotton ball and alcohol and watched as he tended to PJ's wounds. I sat down next to him and looked at his face. It looked like he hadn't come out the other side of this unscathed either. The were a bunch of cuts and scratches on his face and arms from the window. And one was still bleeding. When he finished with PJ and put plasters of him, I touched his face where the cut was.

"You're bleeding." I said, being captain obvious.

"It's nothing" he said grabbing a cotton piece and pressing it onto the cut. "We should probably give him some space." He stood up and walked out of the room. I followed.


	18. Chapter 18

Dan's POV

We sat on the couch without saying a word. I was mulling over what had happened in my head. Trying to put together the pieces of a puzzle that had been missing way too many parts for far too long. It all made sense now. How Phil was always there at the right time. How he had so many near death experiences. And how PJ had changed a few months ago. A sudden though stuck me.

"Phil? Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked, breaking the silence. Phil stared at the ground, refusing to make eye contact.

"I wanted to protect you like I was told. I thought that if you knew, it would put you in more danger. I'm sorry you had to find out this way." He was staring at the floor. But his answer only brought up another question.

"What do you mean 'protect like I was told'?" I demanded.

Phil was silent for a few moments. Then, he spoke. "As an angel, we are each given a human to protect for some reason or another. It's not always apparent why at first, but we know that at some point they'll need us, and when that time comes, we have to be ready. With you, it was unknown the danger to protect you from until a few months ago. That's why even though PJ was only possessed a little while ago, I've been around for 7 years."

I was actually hurt by his words. I was just another assignment to him. He would be able to leave and go on to his next assignment now that the danger had passed.

"So I guess this is it. There's nothing you need to protect me from, so you can leave." I said holding back tears. "Were you ever really my friend?" I whispered, choking on tears. "Did you ever love me?" I cried.

Phil stopped looking at the ground and came over to me, wrapping me in an embrace. He wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Don't ever think that I would leave you. I love you more than you could ever imagine."

He took my face in his hands and looked me in the eye. My eyes were red, but his were incredibly blue. He gave me a look that made me melt, and suddenly I was 18 again back in Phil's old bedroom. I could never stay mad at him when he did something like that. And the way he looked at me, I could tell there was no possible way he was lying.

"I think I can imagine" I mumbled. I buried my face into his shoulder and let tears stream down my face, both of joy and sorrow. Phil was a bit taken aback, but he just let me cry it all out. "I love you too." That was all I was able to get out.


	19. Chapter 19

Phil's POV

It had been a few weeks since the whole fiasco with PJ. He was pretty much back to normal, save for him being super jumpy. But when someone's been possessed by a demon, why wouldn't they be?

Dan was better now as well. He no longer felt he needed to be extremely cautious with everything he did, with no fear of death looming above him.

As for me, I was excited for the future. I was no longer on duty, so I was left to live a normal life. Well, as normal as it could be in the Howell-Lester house. Or the Lester house. I thought to myself, smiling as I looked at the velvet box in my hand.


End file.
